Her Only Home
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Eira is used to upper class society and is literally a clone of who Glinda used to be in her youth. But how will she fare in an average playgroup with average children? And just who is this woman dressed in all black? 4th in the Ellie Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

Read _A New Home, RMS Ozmania, _and _Ixian Invasion_ to understand this story better. Or, you can PM me with questions. Fourth story in the Ellie Series.

* * *

><p>A young girl of about the age of seven was dressed in a ballerina's outfit, her light brown hair in a bun. A jacket protected her from the chill in the air as she held her grandmother's hand. She had to walk quickly in the streets of the Emerald City, and she didn't really know why they just didn't take an automobile, those things on wheels that were becoming exceedingly more and more popular. The girl held her head high, and her back straight. "Grandmother," she said properly. After all, she was a very proper young lady and refused to be seen as otherwise. When people called her cute, she nodded sweetly, but she made it apparent that she hated that. She enjoyed compliments such as "poised" instead.<p>

"Yes, Eira?" Glinda, the ruler of Oz said without missing a beat. Her heels clacked on the sidewalk underneath her dress. Eira Galinda Thropp was literally a little Glinda clone (although only her eyes matched the blonde's, and her physical appearance didn't resemble hers in the slightest).

"Why didn't we take the automobile? Or even the carriage with the pretty white horses?" the brunette asked and looked up at the blonde.

"Because I think walking is nicer," Glinda said simply. A simple answer for a not so simple girl.

"Oh," Eira said lamely and looked straight ahead.

"You know, your mother's worried about you," Glinda started. Eira could feel a lecture or something coming on, and she didn't really want to listen. However, she loved and admired Glinda, so she'd keep her mouth shut and listen to her. "She thinks you're becoming too…how should I put this…too adult like."

"Is that a problem?" This wasn't asked rudely, but simply as an innocent question.

"No, of course not, but she's worried that you are throwing away your childhood, and to be honest, I think you are, too. Haven't you ever wanted to make a mud pie, or frolic in the gardens without worrying about ruining your clothes?" Glinda asked her. Of course, Eira didn't understand that these were rhetorical questions; she didn't even know what that word meant, so it didn't even cross her mind.

"I've thought about it, but I'm of higher class and shouldn't be doing such things," Eira recited what she had learned in private school. She attended the best elementary school in the Emerald City, so many upper class citizens sent their children there.

"Your mother-Ellie- she doesn't want you to lose your childhood like she did. She's enrolling you in a playgroup for children of your age. All different kinds of people will be there. Wouldn't you like that?" Glinda asked the girl.

"Mother shouldn't be making those decisions," Eira stated calmly, almost too calm for a child of her age. "If she isn't here, then I shouldn't have to do what she says."

"Now Eira, that's not very nice. You know she loves you dearly and she hates leaving you," Glinda said. The two stopped in front of the ballet studio where Eira took her lessons. Glinda went down to the darker skinned girl's height and smiled at her. "Now, you have fun at your lesson today. I will come fetch you in a carriage when it's over."

"I know," Eira said. She let the blonde hug her, and she hugged her back. "Can we get ice cream after?"

"Don't we always," Glinda said and made sure Eira's bun was as perfect as it could get. The brunette beamed and actually looked like a child for once. Glinda had been the same way as Eira when she was her age; she'd be a proper young lady. But sometimes, she'd act like a child and want ice cream or candy.

"Thank you, grandmother," Eira said and entered the ballet studio. She was immediately greeted with her many friends. They circled her, and she knew she was the most popular seven year old in the Emerald City. For some reason, they all loved her. Perhaps it was because her mother had saved Oz from being enslaved by Ix, or maybe it was because her grandmother was the Throne Minister of Oz., or it could simply be she was very likeable. Regardless, she always had friends and made them without even trying.

Eira politely said hello to her friends and had to force her way over to her best friend, Hallie. The two were inseparable and many of the other girls hated Hallie because she was able to be Eira's best friend. The half Vinkan girl would always stand up for her Gillikinese friend. "Eira! Look at my new ballet slippers!" Hallie said excitedly.

"They're so sparkly! I like them a lot," Eira said as she inspected them.

"Aren't they?" Hallie said as she stuck her foot out and admired her shoes.

"My mommy is gonna send me to a stupid playgroup," Eira complained as they started their stretches.

"You mean the kind where any kid can go?" Hallie questioned as they put their heads to their knees.

"Yeah," Eira replied.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Ever'body likes you," the dirty blonde said to her. "Okay, it still sounds bad, but maybe you can get your grandma to get you out."

"She's all for it. It's no use," Eira sighed. The two girls went on with their lesson and didn't mention the playgroup again. Instead, they talked about some of the other girls who weren't exactly normal in their standards. They didn't know about gossiping, but that was exactly what they were doing.

"That new girl useta be a boy," Hallie whispered meanly.

"That can't be true," one of the other girl's said. Her name was Lana, and she was the most perfect looking little Gillikinese girl anyone had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was a wavy golden blonde, her eyes as green as the grass, and her skin looked as if it was porcelain.

"It is. I seed the lump under her tutu," Eira laughed at another girl's comment.

"She's gross," Hallie said and the other girls agreed.

"I heard she lives in the smallest house in the Emerald City," another girl added.

"And she's dirty, always dirty," another added.

"I can hear you," the awkward girl spoke up. Eira and her friends snickered loudly. Eira didn't care that this girl was being picked on. Being only seven, it was hard for her to put herself in her shoes. What was her name, anyway? Eira looked out the window and saw the most peculiar woman. She wore all black and every inch of her was concealed. Intrigued, she went over to the window to see her. But as quickly as she had come, the faster she had disappeared into the streets of Emerald City.

"What's wrong, Eira?" Lana asked her.

"Did you see that weird lady in all black?" Eira questioned.

"No. And who cares?" Hallie said and dragged Eira back where everyone else was. Shrugging it off, she continued her lesson.

After the lesson, Eira was picked up promptly by Lady Glinda. Like she said, she was picked up in a carriage and it was drawn by the pretty white horses. She sat across from her grandmother and smiled up at her innocently, like she usually did after her ballet lessons. "How was ballet?" Glinda asked her with interest. Eira's whole world seemed to consist of ballet. She was always striving to perfect all of the techniques she knew, and she even read a little bit about it.

"It was fun! We've got our dances down well enough for the recital already. Well, except for this one girl. I don't know her name. She isn't very good. I don't know why she's there," Eira explained to her. "It's like she doesn't like ballet. I mean, if she doesn't like it, why is she there?"

"Maybe she does like ballet and is trying very hard at it. Perhaps she doesn't have the time to practice as much as you and your friends do," Glinda said, standing up for the girl who her friends said was actually a boy dressed in girl's clothing. Eira considered herself smart, so she would never reveal the fact that she made fun of this girl, whatever her name was, to her face.

"Maybe," she said, not completely agreeing with the Throne Minister. "Grandmother, will mommy come to see my recital?" she asked hopefully.

"I believe she is," Glinda said to the little girl.

"Mommy's gonna be proud of me, right?"

"Of course she is, baby, she always is," Glinda assured her. Eira looked out the small window as she swung her legs back and forth against the seat.

"Lookit," she gasped when she noticed this large dragon being pulled by a lion. Or was it a Lion? And then there was a dwarf who led the way as they walked through the Emerald City. She looked up at the dragon in awe and saw its red eyes light up for only a second.

"Well, that is quite odd, isn't it? Pay it no mind, Eira, it's not anything special," Glinda said. But that didn't stop the girl from being fascinated with it. But then it passed, so she didn't really pay much attention to it anymore; it was only becoming a faded memory already.

"Do I have to go to that playgroup tomorrow?" Eira asked. "Please tell me you were joking about it."

"I'm not joking. It'll be good for you to socialize with different children."

"I have more than enough friends," Eira tried. "I'm already the most polularest girl in Emerald City!"

"No whining," Glinda said to her. "It's not becoming." Eira huffed and looked out the window again, letting ballet consume her thoughts.

The very next day, Glinda had kept her word and sent Eira to the playgroup she dreaded. Eira wanted to scream and cry like she had done when she was about five to get her way. However, her grandmother and her mother never, ever gave into temper tantrums. They would just pick Eira up and place her in a different room until she calmed down. And once Eira calmed down, her mother, Ellie, would come in and give her a hug. She had tried the tantrum when she was six, but her mother scolded her and told her to behave herself, and that she was getting too old for such behavior. _Use your words, Eira._ Oh, how the little girl hated those words. But she listened to them.

So here she was, her grandmother speaking to her, but Eira wasn't really listening. She was staring at the children playing in the dirt and grass, letting their clothes get dirty. Eira wouldn't dream of messing up her pretty light pink dress with the dark pink ribbon in it. And she would never mess up the pretty sunhat she wore. "I will come get you sooner than you think," Glinda finished her tirade. Eira nodded sweetly and said goodbye to her grandma.

Eira didn't want to make friends with these kids. The moment she tried, a boy threw a rock towards her and a girl wanted her to be the dog when they played house. Eira had tried to be a Dog at least, but the girl told her no, and that she should learn the rules.

If things couldn't get any worse, that stupid girl from her ballet class sat across from her at the table. Eira could feel her eyes staring at her. "What?" Eira snapped. "Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry," the girl said quietly and returned to her lunch. "It's just that I never thought someone like you would be here."

"Well, I am, so get over it." Eira refused to eat her lunch and threw it at the ground. A couple of ducks came and ate her sandwich. She watched them nibble at it and gobble it up happily.

"Maybe we could be friends?" the girl asked hopefully. "It would make things better here."

"I'd rather not," Eira said and did her best to avoid her for the rest of the day. When Glinda came to pick her up, she couldn't get out of that place fast enough.

"How was it?" Glinda asked her as they rode in the bumpy carriage pulled by the horses Eira admired so.

"Horrendible, simply horrendible."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Eira didn't think Glinda would really send her back to this playgroup. It really was horrendible. She just didn't fit in with the other kids, although they didn't torture her like they did that girl. They had learned who Eira was and they practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Even though the half Winkie loved to be admired, she hated when they would do this. Some of the girls tried to get her to play with dolls, something Eira hated. Sure, she liked to play with dolls alone, but never, ever with other people; that was just too weird.<p>

And then the boys would try to get her to play stupid war games with them. They wanted her to be the distressed princess, but Eira didn't want to be the helpless girl who needed saving. So, she opted to just sit out and watch them. Time went by too slowly for her. Sighing, she rested her elbow on the table and propped her head up.

Occasionally, she practiced her ballet, but one can only practice ballet for so long.

Every day, she'd see that woman dressed in black, whether if it was on the other side of the fence from the playgroup, or if she was simply walking with Glinda around the Emerald City. Honestly, it was scaring her how drawn she was to this woman. And to make matters worse, she was beginning to have these strange dreams about this woman with no arms. She'd be calling Eira's name, but in her dream, Eira would run in the other direction to get away from her.

Eira saw that woman in black yet again. She had to figure out how to get to this woman, but not today because she had her dance recital and her mother was coming home just to see her perform. "May I sit?" it was that stupid girl again. Eira didn't know why she even tried to be her friend after she was mean to her.

"No."

"I bet you don't even know my name," she said and tucked a stray piece of orange hair behind her ear.

"You're right, I don't, and I don't wish to know, either. Leave me alone! This place is horrendible enough," Eira complained and dramatically put her head on the table she was sitting at.

"Miss Eira, Lady Glinda is here to pick you up," the caretaker said. That was odd, because she was expecting her mother to come get her as well. Perhaps she was waiting in the carriage? She happily ran over to her grandmother's outstretched arms and hugged her.

"Hello, baby, why don't you go change into your ballet things?" Glinda said as she handed her the bag. Eira beamed and hurried off to the bathroom to put her things on. She stripped down and put on her pink tights, her leotard, and then finally a beautiful light pink dress she had to wear for her recital. It flowed nicely and was made of lighter material than other dresses. She put her ballet shoes on, then spun around in the dress, watching it flower out. She rushed back towards her grandmother who was waiting for her. "Here, let me do your hair for you."

"Thank you," Eira said excitedly and couldn't wait to see her mother. Once Glinda finished the bun, Eira ran out of the building and rushed towards the carriage being drawn by the pretty white horses.

"Eira, wait!" Glinda exclaimed and attempted to catch up to the seven year old. Oz, kids were too fast!

Not listening to the blonde, she opened the doors to the carriage before the driver even registered she had arrived. And when she opened it, her smile immediately dropped at the sight of an empty carriage. "She's not here," she whispered. "She's not here!" she yelled and jumped from the carriage. "Why isn't she here?" she cried. "She promised, mommy promised!"

"I know she promised, baby, but something came up and she needed to take care of things," Glinda tried to explain to the girl who stomped her feet angrily as she cried. The blonde would allow her this tantrum.

"Something always comes up!" Eira screamed, making a scene that was completely unlady like, but she didn't care. She was seven and she decided she was allowed a slip up or two. "Well, if mommy can't see me perform, then nobody can!" Glinda tried to hug her and hold her close, tell her everything was going to be fine, but Eira refused to let the blonde hug her. She stepped away and said, "They're going to have to find a new lead." And she took off into the streets of the Emerald City. She could hear heels clacking on the sidewalks, but they eventually faded. She knew her grandmother wasn't a good runner, especially while she wore those heels.

Through her tears, she couldn't see much. The sun had almost set, and the streets were getting darker. She felt herself bump into someone, and she just let herself fall onto the ground, completely tired and worn out from crying and running. "You should be more careful." It was a woman's voice. Eira looked up and held her breath when she noticed it was the woman in black. But for some reason, she didn't care anymore; she only wanted her mommy.

"Sorry," Eira sniffed and refused to get up from the cold ground. She shivered a little because the night air was chilly. She felt a cloak drape around her small frame. She looked up and the woman was still covered from head to toe in black.

"What are you running away from?" the woman asked her and had her stand up.

"My grandmother," Eira sighed. "Well, not really her, but from my ballet recital."

"I see that," the woman said and gestured towards her slippers. "But why? Do you not enjoy dancing?" Eira shook her head.

"No, I love ballet more than anything in the entire world, but my mommy promised she was gonna come see me dance, but then she didn't show up. It's foolish of me, isn't it?" Eira looked up into the brown eyes of the woman.

"No, it isn't," the woman assured her. "Why didn't your mother show up, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My grandmother said something came up. Something always comes up. I wish my mommy didn't have a job like everyone else's mommys. Daddys are supposta work, but I don't have a daddy. But my mommy doesn't have to work because my grandmother's rich, and so's my mommy. I don't get it," Eira ranted as she tried to dry her tears with her small hands.

"What's your mother's job if she can't come see you?"

"She's a professor at that college…Shiz University I think. You know it?"

"I do," the woman nodded. "I attended it."

"Well, my mommy teaches sorcery because she's a good sorceress. Except she likes to be called a witch instead, but I don't get it," Eira shrugged. "I like you," she said suddenly to the strange woman. "Can we be friends?"

"Sure," the woman said after her shock wore off.

"I don't know why, but I like you. No offense, but I don't usually talk ta just anybody," the seven year old smiled up at her.

"I'm glad you talked to me. Listen, I don't think you should punish your grandmother by running away. She probably is worried sick about you."

"Prolly," the girl said. "She's the sensitive type."

"Then you should go rush back to her," the woman said.

"Okay. But will I see you again?" she asked innocently with her big, pretty blue eyes.

"We'll see," the woman said making no promises. Eira took that as a yes though, because she always got her way, and she ran back the way she came. Eira had been able to get a carriage. It wasn't too hard for her because most people knew who she was. The driver let her in and brought her home to the Emerald City Palace. It was very late at night now; she didn't realize how far she had gone until she noted the lights were out.

Eira calmly climbed up the stairs to the living quarters. She could hear sobs coming from the sitting room. Slowly, she opened the large white door and entered the room. There, she saw Glinda crying her eyes out in front of the fire. She shook with sadness, and she sniffed to keep her nose from dripping. "Grandmother?" Eira said gently and put a small hand on the blonde's shoulder. Slowly, Glinda looked up with her tear stained face, but she smiled broadly and spun around to hug Eira..

"Sweet Lurline, I thought you were…Eira, please, never ever run off like that again. You had me so worried! Please promise me you will not scare me like that again. I've lost too much, and I don't want to lose you, too." Eira didn't know what in Oz Glinda meant with that last part, but she hugged her grandma back and told her she'd never run away like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"I was just mad that mommy didn't come," Eira finished explaining why she took off as she did as she ate her breakfast. She put a piece of pancake on her fork and ate it. It was soaked in syrup, but what seven year old wouldn't enjoy that?<p>

"I know," Glinda sighed and drank her tea. Eira had once asked her why she didn't eat breakfast when she claimed that it was proper to do so, but had stopped once she realized that Glinda wasn't growing anymore, so she didn't have to eat as much. Well, that was her conclusion anyway. She didn't realize that Glinda cared for her slim figure too much to consume a few hundred more calories a day. "Trust me, I sent a long letter to her this morning before you even woke up."

"You didn't tell her I ran off, did you?" Eira's eyes went wide. The last thing she needed was Elena Thropp's long lectures the next time she returned home.

"Of course I didn't. I don't need her worrying more than she needs to. Plus, it was her own fault anyway." It seemed as if Glinda was also a bit mad at her as well. "Don't get me wrong, I love Ellie dearly but lately she hasn't gotten her priorities straight."

"Priorities?" Eira questioned and looked at her grandma.

"Important things, baby," Glinda said before taking a sip of her tea. Usually unobservant, Eira enjoyed watching Glinda; there was just something about her that made her a bit more mysterious than one would assume. The blonde was continuously in deep thought and Eira always wondered what she thought about. When asked, Glinda would say something along the lines of it wasn't important for a child of her age to know. Something had been bothering her, Eira decided, and she was determined to find out what it was.

But that was easier said than done. "Come, or you'll be late for your playgroup."

"I hate it there," Eira complained as she hopped off the chair and took her grandmother's outstretched hand and held it. Glinda didn't say anything and just let Eira complain and whine the whole way to the playgroup. How she wished school would just start up sooner rather than later "I'd rather sit behind a desk in school and listen to mindless lessons than be here," she said to Glinda before she left.

"You'll learn to love it," Glinda smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Now, why don't you go play with your friends? I'll be back before you know it." And with that said, the Throne Minister left her unbiological granddaughter at the place she hated most.

Eira sat in her usual boring spot inside the building. She stared at the clock on the wall and prayed that the little hand would fall on the three, the big one on the twelve. That was only about six hours away, she decided after counting the other numbers on the clock. Last time she had counted the ceiling tiles, and the time before the floor tiles. One of the boys had asked her to come play doctor, but she knew how those gross children played; she had accepted one day and witnessed another boy take his clothes off in the little playhouse outback while one of the girls touched his, well, area between his legs. Eira had yelled out in disgust and rushed out of that playhouse. "Please, won't you play with us?" an eager girl asked.

"No. Last time was icky. I can't believe how gross all of you people are!" she exclaimed to all of the children who anticipated her answer. "That is _not _what happens at the doctors!"

"But it's a fun game," one of the boy's said. She refused to acknowledge their names.

"Go away, I don't like your group. Now, I don't mind those other girls playing house over there or those boys playing with sticks and making pretend they're part of the Gale Force. It's you lot that are completely horrendible!"

"How about we play kingdom?" one of the girls asked. "You know, instead of doctor. And I have to agree, last time was gross. I assure you, Eira, that usually doesn't happen."

"Kingdom?" Eira questioned. "I never played that before."

"You can be the queen if you'd like," she suggested.

"Okay, but why me?" Eira questioned.

"Because you're the closest we've got to a queen here," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eira was beginning to realize that people didn't like her for who she was, but they liked her for her status. They failed to want to really get to know her. She even began to notice that with her other friends in school and ballet; they only liked her because her mother was Elena Thropp, the one who saved Oz, and her grandmother was Glinda, the one who ruled Oz.

"Well, okay," she gave in. Perhaps the time would go by faster if she wasn't so stubborn.

But time went by just as slow. Turns out, the queen just sat there and did nothing. Eira decided she was going to rule this playgroup like she ruled the primary school and ballet. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She really needed to start using her head! Before she knew it, she had everyone obeying her. And just like her great aunt Nessarose, she began putting bans on her mini kingdom. The kids weren't allowed to play doctor anymore, that was rule number one from the start. Oh, how that game made her sick!

She had exiled the weird girl from her kingdom, that one with the orange hair. After all, Eira felt she was doing that little freak a favor because she was only picked on anyway. At the end of the day, the "exiled" girl approached her. "You know," she said, "What you did today was mean." And with that, she left with tears welled up in her eyes. Rolling her eyes, Eira sauntered off to the front of the building where her grandmother was waiting for her.

"I hear you weren't quite nice to Rhea today," Glinda said to her and gave her a stern look.

"Who's Rhea?" Eira questioned. She hadn't met a child with that name, not ever.

"The little girl, that one over there crying with the caregiver," Glinda said as she directed Eira's gaze to the orange haired girl.

"Well, it wasn't my whole idea. It was everyone else. They wanted me to be the queen," Eira explained to her grandma. "I did what the public likes, just like you." Glinda's blue eyes went wide and she bent down to the girl's height.

"Eira, I can't explain what I do in a way you understand. You should never treat people the way you treated Rhea. You must apologize to the poor girl."

"But she's so weird!" Eira complained.

"It doesn't matter if someone is different," Glinda said to her. "I learned that when I was attending Shiz University. You, on the other hand, get the benefit of knowing at a young age. I bet there are people out there that you would love to be friends with, if given the chance. Why don't you invite Rhea over to the palace tomorrow?"

"No way," Eira shook her head and crossed her arms, but then she relaxed them and put them at her sides. After all, she was Eira Thropp, granddaughter of Lady Glinda and daughter of Elena Thropp.

"It's either that, or you come back to this playgroup. It's your choice."

"Fine," Eira gave in. "I'll invite her over, but I won't like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Eira sat on the floor with her dolls, but she wasn't playing with them. Glinda had taken them out and tried to get Rhea and Eira to play together, but it was to no avail. Finally, Glinda had given up and went back to work. After all, she was always very busy with things. Eira sighed and absentmindedly combed one of the doll's hair just because it was something to do. Rhea, on the other hand, was looking around Eira's room in awe. Never had she ever seen such a large space that someone could call theirs. "It's so big," she commented.<p>

"My mommy's room is bigger. Grandmother's is the biggest," Eira said as she succumbed to small conversations. She really hated this girl, in fact, she loathed her, but she didn't want to fight today so she sucked up her bad attitude and conversed with the red head.

"Your room is as big as my house! Maybe bigger, even!" Rhea exclaimed excitedly. She carefully picked up a glass ballet slipper and examined it.

"Put that down!" Eira yelled at her and ran over. She took it from Rhea roughly and placed it back on her vanity.

"You really love ballet, don't you?" the orange haired girl questioned.

"Of course I do," Eira rolled her sapphire orbs as if it was obvious. "One day I am gonna be the bestest ballerina alive."

"You mean, dancing isn't just something you do for fun? It's your life?" Rhea questioned.

"Yeah," Eira nodded. She didn't want to elaborate to why it was her life. Eira danced because, number one she loved it, but the second reason to why she strived to be her best was because it made her mother proud. Unlike Ellie, Eira wasn't blessed with a photographic memory, artistic talent when it came to drawing, or book smarts. In fact, when it came to school, she was just an average seven year old. Everything, she felt, about herself was just average, except for ballet where she stood out and could be just a little bit better than her peers.

"It's my life, too, dancing I mean. That, and acting. I want to be on stage someday, but I don't think that's ever gonna happen," Rhea sighed and continued to eye the expensive necklaces that were left out from the previous morning.

"Why not?" Eira was surprised at those two words that came out of her mouth. Why was she suddenly caring what went on in this girl's life? Maybe Eira was finally caring about someone other than herself?

"I live in a foster home on the other side of the Emerald City," Rhea confessed. Eira watched the girl nervously twist the ends of her ponytail around her fingers. Eira felt there was more to the story, but she didn't press to hear more. But the other girl continued to tell her everything, something seven year olds do without even realizing the consequences. "I have to beg for money sometimes because the family already has two sons, one of them is really sick and the other has this weird thing that eats away his muscles. The only reason they wanted me was so that I can help them."

"That's so scary," Eira whispered, and Rhea nodded her head. "I'll help you with ballet if you want. I know you don't have lots of time to practice like me, but I think with my help, you can be better."

"I'd like that," Rhea smiled.

"You can borrow some of my ballet stuff," Eira said and opened up her very large and spacious walk in closet. She took out two leotards, tutus, tights, and two pairs of ballet shoes. They put on their very pink ballet outfits. "Oh no, we've gots to put our hair in buns."

"I never do that," Rhea replied.

"I know that," Eira said and grabbed the slightly taller girl's hand. "But maybe your hair gets in your face so you can't see what you're doing. I don't know how to put in a bun good, so my grandmother can do it."

"Isn't she busy?" Rhea questioned with concern. "I'd rather not bother the Throne Minister." Eira could tell the poor thing was nervous.

"Prolly, but that doesn't really matter. Remember, she's my grandmother first, Throne Minister second!" the brunette laughed and pulled the nervous girl behind her through the many halls of the palace. Somehow with all of the twists and turns, Eira knew exactly where she was going. Finally, the two arrived in the dining hall where Glinda was currently having a meeting with some important people (Eira had no idea who they were, so she just smiled at them when they all turned towards her).

Glinda seemed to drop everything and pay attention to the two that had walked in. Some of the people seemed annoyed with the blonde, but what could they do? She was the one on top, the Ruler of Oz, so it didn't really matter whether or not they were annoyed. "What are you two doing here, Eira?" Glinda asked as the seven year old made it over to her with Rhea. "You know I'm in an important meeting. And what are you doing in your ballet things? You already had your lessons."

"You talk too much," Eira laughed and the adults couldn't help but laugh at the girl's cuteness. "I'm just going to help Rhea practice ballet. But we can't do it with our hair down."

"Oh, I see, you two need me to do your hair, is that right?" Eira nodded.

"We can keep this meeting going," Glinda said as she started on Eira's hair. "Just keep talking, you have my full attention. I am a woman, I can multitask."

After returning to Eira's room, the two girls began to practice. Rhea stumbled a bit, but did much better than she usually did. The brunette was surprised that she was actually having fun with this girl, and she hoped that the day would never end. It was odd, really, how well they got along and how much they had in common. "You're actually not that bad. I think your hair just gets in the way a lot and you can't see what you're doing."

"I think so, too. And I think you helped a lot. You're really good," Rhea complimented.

"Thanks," Eira replied as they changed back into their clothes. As Eira changed, Rhea began to look through her closet of beautiful dresses- they were pink, purple, yellow, blue, and so much more (but mostly pink). She looked at all of the shoes, and was shocked at how many pairs she owned, and within six months, they'd have to be replaced. After all, children grew quickly. "I have an idea! I think I should give you a makeover!"

"A makeover?" Rhea questioned.

"Yes! If I learned anything from my grandmother, it's how to do a makeover. We do these things together all the time," Eira explained.

"You talk about your grandmother a lot," Rhea pointed out. "But not your mommy."

"Well, my mommy decided not to come to the recital, so I'm mad at her. Anyway, would you like a makeover? Because I have this really pretty dark green dress that would look amazing on you." EIra took out the dress she had mentioned and had Rhea put it on. She added a necklace with a simple heart shaped diamond on it. Rhea's ears hadn't been pierced, so she couldn't wear any earrings, but that was okay with her because the orange haired girl looked beautiful without the extra jewels. Eira brushed the girl's hair perfectly, and had her put on black shoes that went well with the dress. "I'm not allowed to wear makeup, so I don't think you can. Besides, my grandmother says that girls our age are pretty enough without it. But she did let me have this lip gloss. It's not colored or anything, it just makes your lips shine." With that said, she put the gloss on the other girl's lips. When she was done, Rhea stared in awe at herself in the mirror. Eira beamed and was glad that she had made a new friend, maybe one of the only friends that began to matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Eira was at ballet practice and it was obvious she had become great friends with Rhea. The two would laugh at their new little inside jokes and forget that there were other people staring at them. However, at the end of the practice, Hallie couldn't stand to watch her best friend humiliate herself associating with the third class girl. She and a bunch of other girls walked over to them and confronted their leader. "What are you doing?" Hallie asked. Eira and Rhea's smiles dropped at her tone.<p>

"Nothing," Eira said.

"Seems like you're friends with this girl," Hallie rudely pointed at Rhea and gave her a disgusted look.

"You don't have to say we're friends," Rhea whispered to Eira. For a moment, the Thropp girl considered this. If she admitted to being friends with Rhea, then she'd ruin her social status and lose all of her friends. However, once she thought about it, those other girls (Hallie included) weren't really her friends and never got to know who she truly was, and didn't care to, either. Rhea was the only one who questioned her about her mother and whatnot. The girl with the orange hair was her best friend and the only friend that mattered to her. Being seven, it didn't take long for her to become friends with her. Seven is usually a simple age.

Eira surprised everyone when she took Rhea's pale hand in her dark one. "Her name is Rhea and she's my friend, my best friend." Everyone including her best friend, gasped at her words. She could have decided to stay popular, but she didn't. She'd rather have one amazing friend than a bunch of airheads that probably only liked her because of her family. Speechless, Hallie and the other girls sauntered off towards the other side of the ballet studio.

"You didn't have to do that," Rhea said to Eira with tears falling down her cheeks. "You lost your status."

"It doesn't matter," Eira said as she watched the other girls' retreating forms. "They didn't really know me anyway. Besides, I think my mommy would be proud."

"I'm sure she would," Rhea said. "Listen, my foster mommy is here. I've got to go. And thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"There's nothing for you to thank me for or make up for. I'm your friend and that's what friends do. My grandmother says friends stick up for each other."

"I wouldn't know. I'll see you soon." And Rhea was harshly dragged off and out of the building. Eira thought about her words _I wouldn't know_. What did she mean? Then it dawned on her; Rhea had never had a real friend before. It hurt her to even think that a sweet girl like Rhea was generally picked on or excluded from the fun and games. Eira couldn't believe she had been so terribly mean to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the woman dressed in black pass the studio. Eira managed to slip out unnoticed (because honestly, who would ever pay attention to her anymore?) and ran to catch up with her. For an unknown reason, she was drawn to her. "Hey, it's me!" she said happily. The woman stopped and looked down at her.

"What are you doing running around in your tutu? Are you running away again?" the woman said, and Eira could tell she was smiling underneath her veil.

"No. I saw you and wanted to say hi and tell you about my new friend, Rhea. But being her friend, I lost my other friends. And I don't know…should I still be her friend or ditch her and gain lots more?" Eira questioned.

"Oh, so you've come to me about advice. Sorry, but I never really had a lot of friends growing up. I wouldn't know the right thing to do."

"But you're really smart, I think. What would you do? Have one really good friend or a lot of friends?" Eira questioned.

"I would want one good friend," the woman said to her.

"But what good could come of one friend?" Eira questioned. She wanted to be absolutely certain that she should pursue her friendship with Rhea and not the rest of the society girls. After all, shouldn't she want good connections growing up and not poor ones? She had been learning that in her classes lately for school had started up again.

"A lifetime of memories, and a friend who's really your friend, not people who just like you for your status. I'm assuming you're of a higher class, correct? And who exactly are you?" the woman in black questioned her.

"I can't tell you who I am because then you might think of me differently," Eira replied. "If you knowed who I was, then things would be different, and I like things the way they are now."

"Whatever you think," the woman said.

"I've been thinking to write my mommy a letter to tell her how I feel. Actually, my new bestest friend gave me the idea in ballet today. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea," the woman said. "Now, get back before your grandmother worries again."

"Okay!" Eira said and hugged the woman. She tensed, but awkwardly put her arms around the girl. Eira was confused at her odd reaction to touch, but shrugged it off. Older people were odd and strange to her still, and she decided not to understand them. "I'll see you another day!" she exclaimed and ran off to Glinda who had begun to worry.

"Oh there you are! Where did you run off to?" Glinda questioned. Eira remembered her promise about how she wouldn't run off like last time. She recalled how hurt her grandmother had been when she thought she had lost Eira.

"The bathroom," she lied. She hated lying, so she just changed the subject. "Can you help me write a letter to mommy?"

"Of course," Glinda smiled at her.

"I love you," Eira said and held the blonde's hand in her own. She could tell the older woman's skin was beginning to thin. She was beginning to see the bluish veins in more detail these days. She wondered if this would happen to her, although she doubted it because her skin was much darker in contrast to Glinda's.

"And I love you, too," Glinda said as she led the girl to the carriage waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Elena Thropp sat at her desk in her office at Shiz University as she corrected the latest sorcery tests carefully. Some students pleased her with their effort and grades, others, however, didn't seem to really care for the course. This angered her because why would one take advanced sorcery courses if one really did not care for the subject? Sometimes, these college bubbleheads could really get on her nerves, especially those girls who were just in the class because the new prince of the Arjiki tribe of the Vinkus was taking it. Of course, the prince wasn't related to Fiyero in any way, but the tribe had to move on and have the next royal bloodline.<p>

Surprisingly, this prince had a talent for magic. The funny thing was, he paid no mind to the girls who attempted to flirt with him on a daily basis. In fact, it was hysterical because it turned out he preferred the company of men over women. He had only confided in Ellie one afternoon because she had noticed his grades started slipping. After that emotional afternoon, he always came to Ellie's office hours to casually chat about his day. "What a day!" the prince exclaimed.

"Hello to you, too, Naoya," she smiled.

"Doctor Thropp, you'd never guess what happened today," he said and sat on her pile of ungraded papers, forcing her to stop. Putting her pen down, she sighed. Perhaps she wouldn't finish before dusk.

"Probably not, considering I wasn't there to witness it. Although, I witnessed my day and it was pretty boring."

"Oh, don't be like that," Naoya joked. "You sound like your Aunt Elphaba you tell me so much about. I love her already."

"Don't we all?" Ellie said lightly. "If you wouldn't mind, I need to grade these before sunset."

"Why's that?" he questioned her. "I don't think grades are due yet, are they? Because if they are, I am royally screwed."

"Not today, but by tomorrow afternoon. I'd rather finish before then and get things done early," Ellie replied.

"Did you grade mine?" he asked excitedly. Ellie nodded and shuffled through the papers that had already been graded. "As always, you got an A. A ninety seven percent, to be precise."

"Sweet! This is the only class I manage to get an A in, you know. The rest I'm lucky to pass."

"Maybe you should consider switching your major from political sciences and interozian relations to something to do with sorcery."

"No, I don't think so. My parents aren't as cool as you are," Naoya sighed.

"I wish I could do something to help."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm a prince after all. I'm lucky that my parents are letting me choose my own partner. Yes, partner. You know, ever since Lady Glinda announced she was in love with Elphaba, things have been somewhat easier for people like me." Ellie stiffened at the mention of Elphaba for a second time. "Are you still mad at her?"

"Kind of. But I mean, who wouldn't? You take Current Ozian History, you know what she did."

"I know. But I think you should tell your daughter about her great aunt."

"She's seven, Naoya. She wouldn't get it. And besides, I don't think Glinda would want that. She still cries all the time because of Elphaba. But you're right, though. It's time Eira learns about her family history, no matter how dark it is. When I get back to the Emerald City, I think I'll sit her down when the time's right," Ellie replied.

"Who knew I'd be helping out the famous Doctor Elena May Thropp, daughter of the Eminent Thropp Nessarose, niece of Elphaba Thropp, and who was raised by the Lady Glinda herself," Naoya said smugly.

"Watch yourself, boy," Ellie laughed. "Now, how was your day?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Well, it was pretty average up until I was offered to go to Munchkinland to meet Fiyero, Liir, and Nor. You know them quite well. But I don't, so I get to meet them."

"Good for you! They are all really nice people, I mean it," Ellie said to him.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Thropp, but I must be off! Oh, and the secretary asked me to give this letter to you," Naoya said and handed her the envelope.

"Thank you," Ellie smiled to him before he left her office. Rolling her eyes at the return address, she put it aside for a moment. She continued to grade papers, but why did Glinda send her another letter? The last one hadn't been pleasant in any way. She had scolded the brunette through writing, about how her daughter missed her terribly and how Ellie shouldn't have missed Eira's recital for the world. She didn't have time to read another rant, so she simply stuffed it in her purse before she went to the central office to deliver the grades.

Eira walked to her apartment on campus that she had been given. It was one of the best ones with three bedrooms, a large bathroom, its own kitchen, and living room. When she walked inside, she was greeted by her fiancé. "And how was your day?" he said to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"It was all right. Boring a bit, but all right," she explained. He pecked her lips and released her. "And how was your day, Professor Tenmeadows?" she teased.

"Not thrilling. I have to finish grading those Ozian History projects. If I inherited anything from my father, it's procrastination," he replied.

"At least you didn't inherit his horrible drinking habits," Ellie said and took out the letter from her purse. She didn't know whether or not she should open it.

"It's from Glinda?" he questioned when he saw the return address. "Open it."

"Kellan, I don't want to deal with her rants again. I know I'm not the ideal mother. I mean, I could easily bring Eira here to come live with us, except that would mean Glinda would be all alone, and I don't know how she'd deal with that. Plus, you don't really want Eira here. You've complained about her so many times. It isn't my fault her father was killed."

"But you had her out of wedlock," Kellan pointed out. "She's a bastard."

"So am I," Ellie glared at him. "Last time I checked, Nessarose was never married. And look what I've accomplished."

"You Thropp women are something else," Kellan agreed. "How much do you want to bet Eira's going to be something amazing?"

"You are so confusing, you know that?" Ellie stiffened and moved away from him. She opened the envelope and found two notes. She read the one on top first.

_Dearest Ellie,_

_I cannot believe you'd rather be with Avaric Tenmeadow's son and not your own daughter. You know he doesn't like Eira, so why you are even with him, I would not know. The poor girl is hurt and I am afraid that if you don't come home soon, Eira will detach herself from you and you will really regret it. Please come home. I miss you, too. I know you want to pay for Eira, but you don't have to work. I have so much money I don't know what to do with it. Let me take care of you two. Besides, you're the only ones I have left that I can call family. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear Eira refer to me as her grandmother even though she knows we aren't blood related. Please don't leave like Elphaba did. What is more important, your family or your career?_

_Love you always,_

_Glinda_

This time, she wasn't angry. It seemed as if Glinda had given up and had to resort to begging Ellie to come back. Perhaps she was right, though. Ellie didn't want to be like Elphaba, and she hardly idolized her like back when she was just a girl. She found the other letter, and wanted to cry when she saw who wrote it.

_Dear mommy,_

_Grandmother is helping me write a letter to you. I want to write to you because I miss you a lot and I was disappointed when you didn't come see me dance. I miss you, mommy, and I hope you come home soon. But next time when you come home, please stay forever because I don't want to end up without a mommy. I already don't have a daddy, so I don't want to lose my mommy._

_Love,_

_Eira_

Ellie wanted to cry at her daughter's letter. She sat silently and thought about both of them. If she remained at Shiz, she'd be just like Elphaba and living up to the family name. Of course, she didn't want that. It didn't take long for her to realize that she wanted to go back to the Emerald City Palace despite the fact she loved being a college professor. She wished that she had opened her eyes two years ago before she accepted the job. "Come with my back to the Emerald City Palace."

"Who? Me?" Kellan questioned, shocked that she had even suggested it.

"Yes, you," Ellie replied. "Or did you think I was speaking to the lamp?"

"Ellie, you can't expect me to just give up my job and get up and leave with you," Kellan replied, knowing that she meant that she was leaving tonight.

"I can't give up my family to be with you," Ellie replied. He took her hands in his strong ones, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I think I'm in love with you, and I can't even believe I found someone else who's in love with me. It's just I won't give Glinda or Eira up for you. Their happiness means the world to me."

"But when do you get to be happy?" Kallen asked her. "You haven't even acted yet, and I know that's your dream. You'll never achieve it in the Emerald City Palace."

"Maybe not, but I can be a great mother and that's good enough for me," Ellie explained. "You can either come with me tonight, or you can stay here. It's your choice. I'm not going to force you to give up your life that you've worked so hard for."

"I'm sorry," Kallen said and looked away.

"I understand," Ellie said and kissed his forehead. "If you change your mind, you're welcome in the palace." And with that said, she went into her room, packed up a few things, and got the first cab she found to the Emerald City.

Eira was in her room and practicing her ballet. Glinda watched her and applauded her hard work. Another recital was coming up soon, and she promised herself that no matter what, she'd be performing in this one. She hoped her mother would at least come see her this time. "Grandmother, can you do a split?" she randomly asked. "Both ways?"

"Neither way," Glinda laughed. "I'm not too flexible, baby."

"I can't even imagine you doing a split. But that's okay. Grandmothers aren't supposed to do that stuff."

"Can you do a split?" Glinda knew very well the girl could do one. She had seen her so many times, but she knew Eira loved it when she asked anyway.

"Yes I can!" Eira said and did one, and then the other way. "I'm a ballerina, I have to know how," she explained to the blonde.

"Of course you do, or you wouldn't have gotten the lead again. Just promise me you won't run off again," Glinda said to her.

"I won't this time," Eira rolled her eyes. "Besides, this performance is dedicated to you, and you never miss my recitals no matter what." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hopefully you'll reconsider and perform for me as well." Eira turned around and she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. Tears fell from her eyes. She could barely believe her mother was standing right there in front of her. She was just as she remembered-beautiful. Her features were delicate, but she was such a strong woman.

"Mommy, you're back!" Eira said happily and ran over to her mother. Ellie brought her into a strong hug. "But why are you back?" her blue eyes stared up at Ellie's brown ones.

"Because I wanted to come home for good."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Eira ran up to the lady in black after ballet again. She liked her-the woman always spoke to her and was polite enough, and as a bonus, she had no idea who Eira really was, and that's what she loved. The seven year old was beginning to realize that Rhea was the only person who treated her like everyone else. She didn't want this woman bowing down at her, or expect more of her, like other adults. "My mommy came back the other day! She says that she made a mistake and that where we live is her only home." She had almost slipped up and said the palace, but she had corrected herself before it had come out of her mouth.<p>

"I'm very happy for you," the woman said to her. "So, I take it she's staying for good?"

"That's what she says! But I feel kinda bad because she had to leave her fiancé behind. I asked her why, but she says it isn't important. I want my mommy to be happy and be married like the rest of the mommys."

"I'm sure she's very happy to be home with you," the woman replied.

"She is," Eira agreed. "Sorry I have to leave so soon, but my mommy's picking me up from ballet today! And she's taking me to dinner, just me and her!"

"Well, have fun with your mother, my princess."

"My princess?" Eira questioned. "I like it."

"I'm glad. Now, go run along," the woman said. Eira nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Eira sat in a booth across from her mother. She was so happy to be there that she couldn't think of a thing to say or even talk about. Instead, she just admired her mother scanning the menu with her eyes. Oh, how Eira wanted those brown eyes! They seemed so smart. "Mommy, can you tell me about daddy?" Well, that was unexpected, even for the seven year old. She didn't know why she even asked that. Deep down did she really want to know? Probably.<p>

"His name was Calix. He was adopted, so to speak, by your grandfather, Fiyero. He had dark skin, a bit darker than yours. He was from the Vinkus, after all. His eyes were the same shade of blue as yours. He was intelligent, very nice, and I think he would have been the perfect father," Ellie explained after ordering their meals.

"You told me that before. I mean, tell me how he died."

"Eira, there are some things that are best left untold."

"I deserve to know," Eira crossed her arms and refused to eat another bite.

"How about this, when we go home, I'll show you pictures I drew of him. Would you like that?" Reluctantly, Eira nodded her head and began to poke at her food.

When they got home, Eira followed Ellie up to her room. There, she watched her mother open up her file cabinet, and she pulled out a folder that said Calix across it. Ellie opened it up and pulled the girl up onto her lap. Ellie opened it and for the first time, Eira saw who her father was, and she understood why her mother loved him. He was incredibly handsome. "This is your father."

"I wish I could meet him," Eira said as she stared at the picture. Ellie's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"I wish you could have met him, too. He would have been the perfect father," Ellie said to her.

"Mommy, how did daddy die?" There was that question again. Ellie wondered if she should tell her. The girl was only seven years old, but she'd understand. It was a brutal killing, but Eira deserved to know about her father. After all, he'd probably want her to know about him.

"You've heard of the Ixian Invasion, correct?" Ellie began.

"Yeah. You saved everyone," Eira said and looked up at her mother.

"One night when we were saving people from the other camps, when I say we, I mean me, your father, your Uncle Liir, and Aunt Nor. I had been captured and the Ixian Army showed me that they had captured your father, too. I had been forced to look into his eyes. He told me he loved me, and then right before my eyes, the Ixians slit his throat," Ellie explained. "It was a deep cut and he died before he hit the ground."

"He was killed?" Eira questioned and looked back at the picture, not wanting to see her strong mother crying. Mothers weren't supposed to cry, were they? Certainly mothers couldn't cry, could they? Although she had witnessed her grandmother crying late at night, but Glinda never knew she was being spied on by the girl. Perhaps mothers did cry, and maybe they needed to be comforted. Eira put the drawing aside and turned around on her mother's lap. She wondered what she could do to help her. Obviously, she couldn't tell her everything would be okay because it wasn't a nightmare. Instead, she just simply hugged her, something Glinda had done many times when Eira had been upset about her mother's absence. Without any further words, Ellie hugged her daughter back tightly.

After an intense ballet practice, Eira said goodbye to Rhea, probably her only friend nowadays because the other girls still ignored her. Since she didn't have many friends anymore, she actually discovered she wasn't an average student in school. Instead, she was getting check pluses instead of merely checks or the ever so famous check minuses. She had been proud to show her grandmother and her mother the giant _C_ on her paper which meant everything was correct. She wished the second grade had letter grades because then she'd know exactly where she stood.

* * *

><p>Eira sprinted over to the lady dressed in black and began talking about how she found out about her father. She simply said he was killed during the Ixian Invasion, though. She still didn't want to give herself away. "He tried to help people. He was a hero," she decided.<p>

"He would have been a great father, my princess," the woman decided and reached out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder. However, her shawl slightly slipped, revealing green bony fingers. Eira saw them and gasped. The woman pulled away quickly and hid her hand.

"You're green," Eira stated. She had never heard of a green woman before. No wonder she wore all black. The woman went to walk away, but Eira stopped her. "Hey, it's okay. I don't care what color your skin is as long as you aren't sick, and I don't think you're sick," she assured her.

"You must promise me you will not tell a living soul about my skin color," the woman said in a serious tone.

"Of course I won't. I never tell my friend's secrets. Besides, my skin's different, too. It's lighter than Vinkan skin, but darker than the rest of Oz. See? We aren't so different," Eira said.

"You're right, I'm sorry, my princess."

"You don't have to be." Seeing that the woman no longer wanted to discuss her skin tone, Eira changed the subject. "Since I learned about my father, I want to learn more about my family's history. I don't know a lot, and when I ask, I get no answers. It took me two whole years of asking to find out about my father."

"Maybe you should try finding some answers on your own, then. I know you're young, but you're a smart kid. Don't underestimate yourself. Perhaps at home there are some things that can help you," the green woman suggested.

"You're right," Eira said. "It's time I become independent. I spelled that word right on my spelling test a few days ago, you know," she stated proudly.

"Very good. Head back to your mother, my princess." And that she did. She went up to her mother, grasped her hand, and hoped that a time would come where she could sneak into her mother's room. There was something about that file cabinet that screamed answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Eira had gone to check up on her grandmother because she hadn't come down for dinner. Her mother went to check on her before, but neither of them assured her that Glinda was all right. It was probably just one of those days where her grandmother would cry all day. She never understood why, and when she asked, Glinda wouldn't answer her. She'd just tell her that she'd be all right and to give her a moment alone.<p>

Slowly, the blue eyed girl opened the door to her grandmother's room and saw that she was crying her eyes out, and Ellie was comforting her and saying things to her that Eira couldn't make out. The brunette almost announced her presence, but refrained from doing so. It was the perfect opportunity to look in that file cabinet in her mother's room. Carefully, she shut the door so it didn't make a noise.

When she got into her mother's room, she spotted the file cabinet and pulled on it. All of the drawers were open, but one. The opened drawers just held her mother's art supplies, which wasn't very useful. The one drawer that didn't open contained her mother's art. If it held the answer to her father, then it would hold the answer to everything, she thought. But where was the key? Eira knew she didn't have all the time in the world to look for the small key, so she did the next best thing: she went into her mother's closet and found the Grimmerie some old woman named Yackle had delivered to her. Apparently, her mother had left it back in Saint Glinda's Mauntery. That was shocking news she had learned about her mother.

Ellie had taught Eira the language of the Grimmerie since she was learning Ozish. Eira had never casted a spell before, but it didn't stop her from finding a spell to unlock something. Of course being only seven, she wasn't the best reader ever. But then, something strange occurred to her. She felt herself losing control of her body, and her blue eyes closed. She saw the outline of the figure from what she called, nightmares. The woman had no arms, but her smile seemed to be welcoming. Eira wanted to run away from her, but found that her body refused to. Was she terrified or simply entranced by this woman's delicate and fragile beauty? "Let me take over for a bit. I just need you to chant the words because I can't read them. I will do the complicated arm movements and help you unlock that drawer. I know you want your answers."

"Who are you?" Eira questioned her.

"You will get your answers soon enough, Eira." Without a second thought, Eira let the woman control her as she deciphered the words. She chanted the spell the woman had her go to. She let the woman into her brain so she would be able to read the Grimmerie. Within seconds, the file cabinet's drawer unlocked.

"Thank you," Eira said.

"Why didn't you run away from me this time?" the armless woman questioned.

"I'm trying this whole thing where I don't judge other people by the way they look," Eira said proudly. The woman gave a small chuckle and vanished from her mind. She knew what happened to her wasn't normal. Most people didn't have strangers enter their minds and have them chant weird spells from the Grimmerie her mother forgot to lock up after the previous lesson.

Eira slid the drawer open and took out stacks of folders with people's names on them. When she flipped through them, she noticed they were pictures of people that her mother must know because Liir, Nor, the Tiger Brac, Fiyero, her grandmother, and her father all had their own folders. She even had her own folder! She found one that said Kellan. That one, she knew, was of the man her mother wanted to marry for a couple of years now. However, Eira never met him, and Ellie refused to marry him for some strange reason the seven year old couldn't piece together.

There were no answers here. They were just pictures that her mother drew. Eira sighed and began to put the folders away. However, she noticed that there were two folders in the back she failed to grab. Taking them out, she noticed one said Elphaba and the other, Nessarose. She opened the one that said Nessarose first because quite frankly, she decided she liked that name better and she did love roses.

Eira gasped when she saw the pictures of the woman. She was the woman with no arms in her nightmares, dreams, visions…whatever they were. This woman must have some significance, she thought, or else why would her mother draw her? She noticed that there were some earlier pictures of the woman with arms in a wheelchair, though. Had she lost them in a cruel way? Had the Ixians chopped them off without a second thought, just like they had killed her father? It didn't matter, though, because when she looked closely, she saw the woman looked very similar to her mother. Ellie's skin was noticeable darker (she could tell from one of the paintings of this Nessarose). However, Ellie had this woman's eyes, nose, mouth, practically everything! And Eira had to admit, she looked a bit like this Nessarose, too.

Was she a relative? Her answers were confirmed when she noticed in the corner of the paper that said _Nessarose Thropp_. That was her last name and her mother's last name. She was indeed a relative, but who? Putting that folder aside, she grabbed the one that said Elphaba on it.

This woman had sharp features, was very thin, and seemed to be tall, but Eira couldn't be sure. As she flipped through the different drawings, she came across a painted picture of her. The woman was green. Eira hadn't noticed she stopped breathing until her lungs ached for air. "How is that possible?" she questioned to no one. The lady that wore all black had green skin, and Eira knew green skin was not common, and nobody had that odd coloring. _Elphaba Thropp_, the writing in the corner of the painting said. Why hadn't Ellie mentioned these people? Why hadn't Glinda? Furious that she knew those two were keeping secrets, she grabbed the painting of Nessarose and the painting of Elphaba and hurried off to Glinda's room.

Eira stormed into Glinda's room. She didn't care that her grandmother still seemed upset and her mother was still comforting her. She figured they were adults and they had to get over whatever problem they had. Eira thought she should be the one crying because she had been kept in the dark about two people in her family that seemed to hold the answers to everything. She still didn't know how she was related to her Great Uncle Shell who ruled Munchkinland, her Uncle Liir whom she doubted was even her uncle, her Aunt Nor who she knew wasn't her aunt. At least she knew her father had been adopted by Fiyero, making him her grandfather.

But she still didn't understand how Glinda was her grandmother.

"Eira, what are you doing?" Ellie questioned the angry girl. "Is everything all right?" Eira watched Glinda try to wipe away her tears.

"No, everything is not all right. I want answers now. I don't want you guys to tell me to forget about it or say you'll tell me later again. I want to know who I am. All I know is my name is Eira Galinda Thropp, and the only living blood relative I have is my mommy and my daddy's dead. I want to know more."

"Eira, this really isn't the time," Ellie tried.

"This is the time," Eira pushed for her answers. "Rhea knows more about her foster family than I do about my real family. I found these two pictures of Nessarose and Elphaba." Eira knew she had won when the shocked look came across the two women's faces. Ellie looked over to Glinda.

"I think it's time we explain things to her," Glinda decided. Ellie nodded and turned toward her daughter.

"Come up on the bed with us. It's a long story." Eira obeyed and took a seat on the bed between her grandmother and her mother.

"I want to know who she is first," Eira pointed to the picture of the armless woman.

"This is Nessarose Thropp. She is your Great Uncle Shell's older sister. Nessarose is actually my mother, the one who gave me life. She was born without arms, although I never learned why, but I think I'd rather not know that. I do know that her father favored her over her other siblings, though."

"So she's my grandmother?" Eira questioned. She could see the hurt in Glinda's eyes when she said this.

"Yes," Ellie nodded.

"Is she alive?" Eira questioned, afraid to know the truth.

"Unfortunately, no, she died."

"How?" Eira questioned.

"Let me explain who Elphaba is first, okay? This way you'll understand the story," Ellie replied. Eira nodded, eager to know the answers. "Elphaba is Nessarose's older sister. She's my aunt and your great aunt. She was the one who helped me get here to the Emerald City."

"Is she still alive?" Eira questioned.

"I think so, but we don't know," Ellie replied.

"How are you related to us, grandmother?" Eira questioned. Although she asked Glinda, her mother was the one to answer her.

"Honey, Glinda and Elphaba were practically married. Glinda's actually still in love with her."

"But Elphaba's a girl," Eira looked back and forth between the two adults.

"Right," Ellie said.

"But aren't girls supposed to love boys?" Eira questioned. There were never any stories about a woman loving another woman. The only ones she was exposed to was when a man and a woman love each other and live happily ever after.

"Life is not that simple, honey," Ellie said to her. "You love who you love."

"But I've never seen a woman with another woman." Ellie could tell Glinda felt a bit uncomfortable. She was probably afraid that Eira would see her differently.

"Society does not really look highly on people who are with the same gender-like a boy with a boy and a girl with a girl. But that doesn't make it wrong or weird. Yes, it is more common for a man and a woman to get married." Ellie could tell her daughter was confused. "Okay, you enjoy ballet, correct?"

"Of course." Eira didn't see where this was going.

"And your whole class consists of girls, right? You would say girls are more into ballet than boys, right?"

"Right," Eira agreed.

"But say that one day a boy joined the ballet class. Would you think that was wrong? Would the one boy be frowned upon?" Ellie questioned.

"No, I wouldn't think it's wrong. I would be happy that someone else took ballet with me. Some people might laugh at him," Eira said, thinking of Hallie and her posse. "But I don't think he'd have it tough for too long because people would get used to him being there."

"Okay, good," Ellie replied. "Think of a woman and a woman or a man and a man as the boy in the ballet class-a bit out of place, but in a good way."

"So if Elphaba did come back, you and her would be something like the two queens of Oz?" Eira questioned her grandmother who had been abnormally silent the whole time.

"In a sense, yes," the blonde replied.

"So you're in love with her?" Eira questioned. Glinda simply nodded. "I hope I can be in love someday."

"Hopefully not too soon," Ellie laughed.

"Can you tell me everything?" Eira questioned, and Ellie did. She told her everything she knew and experienced (except mass amounts of deaths). Eira listened intently, trying to memorize the whole story of her mother's childhood growing up in another world, how she got to Oz and met up with Glinda and Elphaba, the whole tragedy of the RMS Ozmania, and parts of the invasion. She felt the invasion was a bit choppy, but she had a feeling her mother wasn't telling her the whole story. She didn't want to know it.

"And that about sums everything up. Do you have any questions?" Ellie asked her.

"No, but I will say that," she turned towards her grandmother, "you're my real grandmother no matter what." Eira hugged her, and Glinda hugged her back.

"You are such a sweet girl, you know that?" the blonde said. Eira yawned. "I think it's time for bed."

"I think so, too. Come on, Eira," Ellie said and led her daughter out of the room after she said goodnight to Glinda.

Ellie tucked her daughter in. "Mommy? Why did Elphaba break her heart like that? It didn't seem very nice."

"Like I said before, Elphaba had lost her sanity. She didn't know what she was doing."

"She seems sane now," Eira replied. Ellie stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter slightly confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think I've been talking to her. I've been talking to her after ballet practices, actually. She's really nice. It wasn't until recent that I saw her skin color. She's always covered in black. She's the one who actually told me to look for answers myself. She doesn't know who I am, though, but next time I think I'm going to tell her and then everyone's gonna be happy!" Eira said.

"Don't say those things, Eira. Elphaba hasn't shown her face for seven years. I highly doubt she'd randomly show up now."

"But mommy…"

"Eira, you really shouldn't play with people's emotions like this. Elphaba is still a touchy subject, especially for your grandmother."

"But mommy, the lady has green skin!"

"Eira, go to sleep. And don't you mention anything about Elphaba. Got it?"

"Yes, mommy," Eira said defeated.

"Good, now go to sleep." Ellie said as she turned the light off and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Eira was mad at her mother for not believing her about the green woman dressed in black who she talked to after every ballet practice. Just thinking about her family history made her angry, actually. She never realized how dysfunctional they all were, and the only seemingly functional one was her grandmother, Glinda, who wasn't really her grandmother by blood. Figures. Of course she told everything to Rhea. She was a good listener. "This Elphaba person doesn't seem very nice. I mean, she broke Glinda's heart and she's so nice! She's not even my grandmother and she ties my hair in a bun for me," Rhea said.<p>

"I know. I am going to give Elphaba a piece of my mind after ballet today. She's messing with the wrong family."

"Sorry to point this out, but isn't she your family?" Rhea questioned.

"My grandmother is family. Elphaba isn't," Eira said angrily.

After practice, Eira noticed her mother had come earlier than she usually did. Of course, this interfered with her plan to end the odd friendship the two had. Eira knew this green woman had to be Elphaba because she was, well, green and she knew that was not a common skin color. She ran.

For the first time in her seven years of life, Eira disobeyed her mother when she called for her to stop running. The girl ran out of the ballet studio and towards the spot she always saw the woman in black. "Eira! Get back here! Eira Galinda, you are going to be in so much trouble," Ellie shouted as she chased her daughter a couple of blocks. Eira knew her mother meant business when she used her first and middle name in such a way, so if it was even possible, the brunette ran even faster. She panted when she came to a stop in front of the woman dressed in black-no, Elphaba, her great aunt. It wasn't a mystery anymore.

"My princess, why were you running so fast?" the woman asked her in a concerned voice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Eira panted. Luckily, her mother hadn't caught up yet. "And I am not your princess by any means."

"What are you talking about? And what's wrong?"

"You broke my grandmother's heart you disgusting…artichoke!" Eira yelled at her and tears began to fall down her cheeks. This was the woman who caused her grandmother to cry because her heart was broken.

"What are you going on about?"

"You hurt her and my mommy! You left them when they needed you! You are disgusting and you aren't a part of our family. You…you wicked witch!"

"Eira Galinda, you have so much explaining to do once we get home," Ellie said and grabbed her daughter's arm. The seven year old squirmed to try and get out of her grip. "I am very sorry about this, ma'am. She usually is a very sweet girl," Ellie explained.

"Mommy, don't be nice to her!" Eira cried out. "She's the one who broke grandmother's heart!"

"May I ask what she's going on about? I have been talking to your daughter for a while now, and she has never acted like this before," the woman in black said with only concern in her voice.

"It's just that she found out about our family history the other day. I don't think she was too fond of the answers. She found out why her grandmother is always so upset sometimes. She really looks up to her," Ellie said, making sure to keep a firm grip on the ballerina.

"I feel like we've met before," the woman said and stepped closer. She put her hand (gloved this time) on Ellie's face and her brown eyes went wide with shock. Elena flinched at the awkward touch.

"I don't think we have," Ellie said and stepped away from her. Instinctively, she held Eira closer.

"No, we definitely met."

"I am famous; perhaps you've seen my picture in the paper?" Ellie questioned.

"No, not in the paper. I've seen you in person. You…no…you're Elena Thropp, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Ellie said. She was becoming a bit scared, she had to admit. Eira could tell she was shaking. Calmly, she looked up into her mother's warm brown eyes with her blue ones.

"Oh, my pretty, how I've missed you," the lady in black said.

"It can't be you," Ellie whispered. She got the courage to step forward and carefully take off the older woman's veil. The person looking down into her eyes had sharp features, a thin face, and above all, green skin. "Please tell me this is some sick joke."

"This is really me, my pretty," she replied carefully.

"It really is you, Elphaba."

"See, I told you, mommy," Eira said and stepped closer to Ellie. She held her mother's pant leg and hid slightly behind her in a childish manor. Suddenly, she felt small compared to everyone and everything. The three were silent for quite some time until Elphaba broke the silence.

"Is she yours?" she asked Ellie. Eira's blue eyes looked up at her with sadness, but she didn't understand why she was upset because she had just felt angry only moments ago.

"Yes, this is Eira, my daughter; Eira Galinda Thropp," Ellie said quietly, but loudly enough for Elphaba's ears to pick up. "She's seven years old."

"She must have been the baby you were holding so long ago," Elphaba whispered and looked back and forth between Ellie and Eira. "And her middle name…does that mean you're still living with her? I mean…"

"Yes, we're all still in the Emerald City Palace," Ellie replied. "Elphaba…" Suddenly, Ellie felt Elphaba bring her into a hug. She hugged back and let her tears fall. They were tears of anger, sorrow, and confusion all in one. There was also a hint of happiness, but her resentment took over, although she failed to let that show. "Please don't let go," Ellie sniffed. "Please don't."

"I wouldn't even think of it, my pretty," Elphaba whispered and held her niece tighter and closer. "I'm so sorry about everything. You don't know how sorry I am. It hurts, my pretty, how I betrayed you and Glinda when you really needed me. I lost my sanity, and I honestly don't understand why I let everything I had slip away from me. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I hope we can start over."

"There's no need to start over because I forgave you a long time ago. Am I angry? Yes. Am I hurt? Of course I am, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for it when you come back home," Ellie replied and broke the hug.

"As much as I love to call the palace my home, I cannot go back."

"Of course you can. We've been waiting for you to come home for so long, Elphaba," Ellie assured her.

"I don't think Glinda would be very accepting of my sudden appearance."

"She'll probably be mad at first, then she'll cry, and then you and her will talk things over. You know how she is. Elphaba, she's still in love with you, deeply in love. And I'm sure your feelings haven't changed a bit," Ellie replied.

"But if you come back, you can't break grandmother's heart again, or else you'll have to get through me," Eira said seriously, and the two adults just laughed at her childlike wonder.

"I promise not to break her heart. I plan on fixing it," Elphaba assured Eira. However, the seven year old was smart.

"You can't fix a broken heart," Eira said, quoting what she had heard once before. Slowly, she looked up into the green woman's eyes and gave her a sad smile. "It's like fixing a vase; you can try and fix it once it breaks, but you can't ever completely fill the cracks."

"Those are some profound words for such a little girl," Elphaba said to her, and deep down, she knew that they were true.

"My grandmother told me that. And my mommy told me that wishing only wounds the heart," Eira quoted. Her great aunt was shocked at her words. Elphaba began to wonder what Glinda was like now that she had been gone for Oz knows how long. She was lucky that Ellie was as forgiving as she was, and what were the odds the little girl she was speaking to for all this time was none other than Ellie's daughter?

"Come on," Ellie said to Eira and Elphaba. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie could tell Elphaba was completely nervous and afraid to face the love of her life. Rejection was something the woman was used to, and Ellie could tell she was preparing herself for it. Eira had been sent up to go get Glinda to bring her over to the sitting room where the two were currently waiting. "Elphaba, she told me a while ago that she forgives you. She'll definitely take you back, you know," Ellie assured her and leaned against the bony shoulder.<p>

"How long does it take for her to go get Glinda?" Elphaba asked, avoiding her feelings yet again. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"If I know them well enough, I would assume Eira went into the parlor and told Glinda an important person was here to see her. So, I bet Glinda had to put herself together, and since she saw Eira still in her ballet attire, Glinda's going to want to put her in proper clothing and redo her hair," Ellie said, probably getting every detail spot on. Those two could take forever to get ready sometimes, especially if said important person was a long lost family member (although Glinda didn't know this of course).

"I've missed so much. I mean, I've missed you growing up, having a baby of your own…" Elphaba trailed.

"It wasn't your fault. You were captured and couldn't do a thing about it. If I was captured, I wouldn't be blaming myself," Ellie replied.

"We both know that isn't true. About you blaming yourself, I mean."

"Well, yes, now I would. I memorized the whole Grimmerie, so if I was captured, that would be pretty sad, don't you think?"

"You memorized the whole Grimmerie?" Elphaba questioned with a shocked expression.

"Aparently when I was a child, voices told Dorothy to teach me this old language," Ellie shrugged. "My whole childhood was quite confusing, and I can't make much of it nowadays."

"You really do have a photographic memory, then," Elphaba replied.

"I do, and to be honest, I don't think that's a good thing, well, not entirely anyway. I bet there's something off about me."

"Or you're just a genius. After all, you are Nessie's girl," Elphaba said.

"True, but from what I know about her, she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box; she was intelligent, don't get me wrong, but I mean, this photographic memory I've been cursed with is quite different."

"Maybe your father was an intelligent man," Elphaba enquired. Ellie hated talking about herself, but this small talk was keeping Elphaba calm about the whole situation, so she just went along with it.

"I honestly don't even know how I was conscieved. I mean, my mother claims she wasn't pregnant with me when the house fell on her. Somehow, with the help of some kind of magic, I assume a spell or something, she replaced Dorothy's, umm…eggs," Ellie said, not entirely glad about having to talk about any kind of reproduction with her aunt. The first talk they had about "Ellie's changing body" was incredibly awkward, and Elphaba ended up trying to give her pamphlets of sex and the female reproductive system. Eventually, Glinda had to take over in that department. And for some reason, she was nowhere near as awkward about the whole thing. "She replaced Dorothy's eggs with her own. So, when Dorothy was, well, I don't even know, to be honest. She claimed she loved my father and followed him to South Carolina, but then there were other times when she said he raped her. I don't even know. And if my father was anything like the men from South Carolina, well, I sure as hell didn't get my photographic memory from him. It must be some mutant genetic thing."

"That is plausible," Elphaba considered. "Have you ever thought of going back there, to that other world?"

"Honestly, no," Ellie said. "Even during the stupid invasion. It never even crossed my mind even though I had the shoes to take me away from it all. I figured if something bad is going on here, maybe something worse was happening back there."

"Now that you're older, I feel we can have more intellectual conversations," Elphaba replied.

"I do have a doctorate in chemistry and sorcery now," Ellie chided. They laughed, but it was short lived when they heard the familiar heals clicking on the ground and Eira suppressing her own excited laughter. They could hear her down the hall.

"This person just wanted to surprise you. I thought you liked surprises, so stop complaining! You told me complaining isn't ladylike once, remember?" Eira said to Glinda.

"You're right. But my dear, you are walking much too fast for me," Glinda replied. Elphaba stiffened at the sound of the blonde's voice. Ellie took Elphaba's hand and squeezed it in her own.

"You can do this," she whispered to her aunt. Suddenly, the door to the parlor opened. In stepped Eira holding Glinda's hand in her own. For a moment, Glinda didn't recognize the person sitting beside Ellie. However, once she saw a flash of green skin, she nearly fainted. If she hadn't been holding Eira's hand, she probably would have.

"Sweet Oz," Glinda said under her breath. Eira pulled her towards Elphaba, who stood up and smiled at the blonde. "Elphie?" she managed to choke out. Tears poured down her face, but she didn't sob.

"It's me," Elphaba confirmed. "I apologize for everything I've done. I am so sorry, Glinda. I lost my sanity and I didn't know what I was thinking." Eira had run over and sat on her mother's lap. The two watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. Ellie contemplated on whether or not they should even leave the room; it would have been the polite thing to do, but leaving an unstable Glinda with her lover who had broken her heart was the wrong thing to do, so she opted to stay.

"I know it's you, you mean green thing," Glinda said through her tears. "Why are you back?"

"Ellie brought me here, my sweet. Eira actually found me," Elphaba replied.

"You can't just come back and think you're welcome in my home! Not after what you did!" Glinda yelled and clutched her tiny hands into fists.

"Eira, go play in your room. Just do it and don't fight me today," Ellie whispered to her daughter. The seven year old nodded and ran out of the room. She wouldn't go play, though. She knew she'd end up just sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Please Glinda," Elphaba said at loss for words.

"If it's forgiveness you want, you are forgiven. But your actions aren't forgotten," the Throne Minister snapped, but the tears still fell down her face. "It was twice, Elphie. You left me twice." Somehow, she had made her way over to Ellie and sat on the couch beside her. She held the younger girl's arm for either comfort or reassurance that she still had a family intact and Elphaba had left it behind.

"You don't know how sorry I am," Elphaba said and knelt down on the floor facing Glinda.

"You don't know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep, Elphie," she cried.

"Please my sweet, I wasn't in my right mind. I went insane. I love you too much to just give up. It pains me to know that you've cried over me for so long," Elphaba said, choking back her own tears.

"Don't cry, Elphie. You'll burn yourself," Glinda said and gently wiped away the green woman's tears. "I do wish that I didn't love you because it would make this whole situation easier. But damnit, Elphie, I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers when you're right here."

"I promise I won't leave you again," Elphaba replied.

"You said that last time, Elphie. There is a pattern in this relationship; you are in my life for a small amount of time, but then you leave it for long periods of time by choice, and then you come back begging me to take you back," Glinda said. "Now, the fact that you were captured by Ixians doesn't make me angry because it was out of your control. But now you come intruding my home and my family, and I just don't know anymore, Elphie. I just don't know."

"Are you saying I have no family?" Elphaba questioned her.

"I never said that, Elphie."

"But you called them your family, not our family. Hate to break it to you, but they are my blood relatives-my sister's daughter and grandchild," Elphaba pointed out, although she didn't intend this to be a mean comment. She just had a tendency to get insulted easily and had to stick up for herself somehow.

"Just stop it, Elphaba," Ellie said when Glinda couldn't say anything else. "As much as your blood runs through my veins, it doesn't mean I should consider you a member of the family. Even though I'm not biologically related to Glinda, she's more of a mother figure than you are. She has always been there for me when I needed her most. Back when I was going to have my baby, what did you do? You ran away when I needed you most. But Glinda, she dropped everything to help me. And she's always been here. I can rely on her. You, I just don't know anymore. I love you, Elphaba, don't get me wrong, but the things you've done…you've really hurt us. I-we want you to come back, but the thing is, we just don't want to get hurt anymore," the brunette finished.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'll do anything," Elphaba said and let tears burn her skin. She put her head down on Glinda's lap. The blonde stroked her raven locks lovingly.

"Please stay," Glinda whispered through her tears. "That's all I want from you."

"I promise with all my heart that I'll stay and make you happy," Elphaba said and looked up at the woman she loved.

"Oh, Elphie, I love you," Glinda cried.

"And I love you as well, my sweet," Elphaba said and sat on the couch to kiss her. Silently, Ellie slipped away from the two seeing that Glinda was all right with everything. She crept out of the room and shut the door without making a sound. She quickly made her way up to Eira who was sitting on the edge of her bed, simply waiting for someone.

"Well?" Eira said and looked up at her mother.

"She's staying. Elphaba's staying."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Things seemed to have fallen back into place at the Emerald City Palace. Ellie was leaning against the tree out in the back, eating an apple, and reading a book all at once, and Elphaba doing the same. Glinda and Eira were walking around in the gardens, pointing out their favorite flowers and occasionally they'd playfully chase each other. It was obvious Eira and Glinda had a special bond, one that couldn't possible ever be broken. "So, did you two have hot make up sex?" Ellie asked Elphaba suddenly, laughing at making her aunt feel awkward. She didn't need to look up from her book to know that Elphaba turned a darker shade of green.<p>

"Do you want me to slap you?" Elphaba threatened. Ellie laughed, knowing very well she wouldn't be hit. "Have you had some hot sex lately?" Elphaba snorted, trying to make Ellie blush, and she was successful.

"Well, I am engaged to be married, but the relationship is complicated as of late, so I haven't seen him since I came back here to the Emerald City," Ellie explained and tossed her apple core on the ground. "And yes, we did have some pretty hot sex while we lived together."

"You just know how to make things awkward," Elphaba muttered and turned the page in her book violently.

"Oh, stop it. You just don't like that I'm all grown up now."

"Hardly," Elphaba rolled her eyes. "So, tell me about him."

"Kellan? Oh, he's perfect in every way. He treats me very well and loves me to death. He's Gillikinese and teaches history at Shiz," Elena's eyes had a dreamy look in them as she spoke. "But the only problem is he doesn't want anything to do with Eira, so I refuse to marry him."

"Men are complicated, which is why I don't associate with them romantically anymore," Elphaba replied.

"You're more complicated than any man," Ellie chided.

"But I don't have to put up with myself," the green witch reminded her. "She does," she said, referring to Glinda.

"Point taken," Ellie said and smiled when she saw Eira pick up a flower-a lily to be exact-and handed it to Glinda. The blonde hugged the child lovingly and put the flower in her hair.

"Eira and Glinda have a strong bond, don't they?" Elphaba replied.

"Of course," Ellie said. "I haven't been around as much as I should have, so those two were the only ones they had for a while. I admit, I messed up big time. But I'm back for good now, or at least until Eira goes off to college or something of the sort when she's older. My career is on hiatus for ten years or so," Ellie explained.

"You're a good mother, no, you're great," Elphaba assured her. "I was a terrible mother."

"Maybe you can fix things with Liir? I know he's an adult now, but you should at least try to form a relationship with him. I know where he lives if you're interested." Elphaba rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip quickly.

"He resents me, I know it."

"There will always be some kind of resentment. After all, from what he told me, you weren't the ideal mother. I bet he'd like it if you went to see him, though," Ellie replied.

"I'll think about it," Elphaba said and left it at that.

"Ellie, you're looking beautiful as always," a deep voice said. The brunette turned around and smiled when she saw Kallen, the man she loved, and stood to embrace him. He held her tightly against him and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, of course," Ellie said, but then stepped away from him when she remembered how much he resented her little girl, although he had never met her before.

"I came because I still want you to marry me, and I want to meet Eira. I've been doing some thinking lately, and I thought I should at least meet her before I claim I don't like her," Kallen responded truthfully, his blond hair a bit messy.

"Oh, thank you for giving her a chance!" Ellie said in a Glinda like fashion and kissed him. She then introduced him to Elphaba and then called over Glinda and Eira to meet him. Glinda was happy to finally meet him, and Eira smiled up at him with hope in her eyes.

"So you're going to be my new daddy?" she questioned him.

"Hopefully," Kellan said a bit uncomfortably. Eira took his hand in her own.

"You must come see my room!" she announced. Kellan looked over at Ellie, but the brunette only shrugged as he was dragged to see a seven year old girl's room.

"Oh, he is so hot, sweetie. You chose well," Glinda giggled as she eyed him when his back was turned.

"So all of a sudden you're into men now," Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hush Elphie," Glinda said and kissed a green cheek.

"So you approve?" Ellie questioned Elphaba. Glinda had already gave Kellan permission for him to ask Ellie's hand in marriage.

"If he makes you happy, then you have my permission, my pretty," Elphaba said and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you!" Ellie exclaimed. "Now I can finally plan the wedding! That doesn't hurt your feelings, does it?" Ellie asked the two.

"Of course not!" Glinda exclaimed. "Why would it?"

"Well, because you two can't get married…" Ellie trailed, not wanting to finish her thought. In Oz, homosexual couples still weren't accepted and therefore, none of the major religions would marry them, even though Glinda was the Throne Minister. When it came to religious ceremonies, she was utterly powerless.

"Oh, Ellie, don't worry about us! We're perfectly fine the way we are, right Elphie?"

"Right. And besides, just because we can't doesn't mean you shouldn't," Elphaba reasoned.

"I love you guys," Ellie gushed and hugged them. "Since I'm horrible at planning things, could you help me, Glinda?"

"Me? Of course, sweetie! Oh, I can just imagine it now…" Glinda said and looked into the distance with a dazed look on her face. "What colors?"

"I don't really know," Ellie replied. "No pink. I was thinking maybe black and white."

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked. "I mean, pink is such a fun color."

"I like the black and white idea. It's simple and it won't clash with my skin tone."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda said and playfully slapped her arm. "Black and white are somewhat boring colors, but I will make the wedding look positively perfect! I can picture everything. Where do you want the ceremony? And how many people?"

"I would like the ceremony in one of the ballrooms in the palace here, and then the reception would be outdoor and out on the patio, but have one ballroom too just in case people would rather be inside," Ellie explained. "I don't want an insanely large wedding. Just family and friends would be fine."

"I decided I'm going to be the insane mother in the front row bawling my eyes out," Glinda laughed at the thought.

"Sounds like you," Elphaba mumbled.

"Elphie!" Glinda whined.

"I'm sure Eira would love to be the flower girl," Ellie said. "And the maid of honor would have to be Nor of course. I trust she can get things done."

"And I'm sure you have tons of friends who would just die to be your bride's maids," Glinda said. Ellie nodded and thought of the other things.

"Kellan would choose his best man of course. Might be Liir, but I am not one hundred percent certain. Oh, and Elphaba, you better reunite with Liir beforehand. We don't want any weirdness," Ellie said.

"Hate to burst your bubbles, girls, but there's no one to give Ellie away, which I think, is an important part. Perhaps Fiyero?" Elphaba questioned. "Or that Tiger friend of yours, Brac?" Ellie just gave her a blank look. "You didn't remember that part, did you?"

"I have someone in mind," Ellie said. "As long as they accept, of course."

"Who, if it isn't Brac or Fiyero?" Elphaba questioned.

"I was hoping you would," Ellie said in a lowered voice.

"Are you sure you want me to, my pretty?"

"Of course I do," Ellie replied.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Glinda do that?"

"Glinda will be too busy crying her eyes out," Ellie pointed out and the blonde nodded when Elphaba looked at her. "Will you give me away?"

"Of course I will, my pretty."

* * *

><p>"And this is my ballet stuff," Eira finished pointing out her various items in her closet. Kellan had never seen so many dresses in his life. He could have sworn this seven year old could open up her own dress shop if she wanted. Her shoe collection was insane, and she had so much jewelry! She would grow out of all of this within the next year or six months even! How was he supposed to support a little girl with such high expectations of luxury? Sure, he had money. He was a Tenmeadow for Oz's sake! But he couldn't afford this much stuff every six months. It was hard to believe she was Ellie's daughter. Elena Thropp, the love of his life, wore pants and shirts, rarely dresses, and she didn't have many.<p>

"You really like ballet, don't you?" Kellan questioned her. Despite the massive amount of things she owned, she was really a sweet girl. He wished he had made more of an effort to meet her before this, and everything he had previously thought about her vanished. So what if he wasn't her biological father? He promised himself that he'd treat her as if she was his own.

"I do," she nodded. "My friend Rhea and I are going to start singing and acting lessons, too."

"Triple threat, huh?" Kellan asked her and she laughed, nodding in confirmation.

"My bestest friend, Rhea, she used to live with these poor people. They were her foster family, I think it's called. But the good thing is she was adopted last week by other people. They aren't as rich as us, but they can send her to a better school and have lessons. They're kinda old to have kids, too. Rhea says they couldn't have any, so they adopted her," Eira explained, chatting away. She really could talk a lot, Ellie hadn't lied about that.

"I hope to meet this Rhea soon," Kellan said.

"You will! When you and mommy get married, I'm allowed to invite Rhea. Mommy told me so a long time ago. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Kellan replied.

"Oh, I go to this playgroup sometimes. And since my mommy is who she is and my grandmother is who she is, they made me queen. It's kinda weird, but I just let them have their fun. Anyway, last time, I made Rhea a queen, too. The other kids didn't like it at first because they didn't like Rhea and they said that I could only choose a king, not a queen 'cause that's not how it works. But I told them wrong and said that my grandmother is with my Auntie Elphie, that's what I call Elphaba, and they were all mad, but had to let me get my way because I proved them wrong," Ellie laughed.

"That was very nice what you did for your friend," Kellan replied. "But I hope you don't let that power get to your head. After all, it's only pretend."

"I know that," Eira rolled her eyes, something Ellie did quite a bit. "The only rule I have is no playing doctor."

"Why not?" Kellan asked, a bit confused.

"Because how they play doctor is not what happens when the doctor comes to give you a check up," Eira said with a disgusted face. Kellan didn't want to know anything else about that subject, so he didn't press further.

"So, you're okay with your mother marrying me?"

"Yeah! I like you, Kellan," Eira smiled up at him.

"I like you, too. Now, how do you have so many dresses?"

"My grandmother, of course. Mommy would never buy me this much."

"Don't I know it," Kellan said. "And Eira?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come here to meet you. Really, you are a nice little girl."

"That's okay. I know it's weird because my real daddy's dead and all. I'm happy that I can have kind of a normal family now, with my mommy, Auntie Elphie, my grandmother, and of course, you!" Eira exclaimed and hugged him. "My grandmother found her lost love…isn't that romantic?" the seven year old went off topic. "And my mommy found her love, you of course. But what about me? Who's my love?"

"You have to wait and find out," Kellan said to her and sat down on the bed. Eira climbed up onto his lap and looked up at him.

"How long?"

"Oh, when you are much older," Kellan said to her. Of course, he'd prefer never so she could be his little girl forever, but he wouldn't tell her that yet. "Now, why don't we go back to your mother?" Eira hopped off his lap and took his hand, claiming she'd lead him through the confusing Emerald City Palace.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Elphaba stood in her dark navy blue dress that could be easily mistaken as black. Her hair was done nicely with her beautiful raven locks cascading down her back. In front of her stood the bride's maids in their red wine colored dresses that matched the black and white themed room well. The maid of honor, Nor, smiled over at Elphaba and gave a nod towards her direction. It was funny how little energetic Nor turned into a calm, soft spoken adult. Eira stood in the very front in her cute little wine colored dress that puffed out. She had enjoyed spinning around in it earlier. She held the white basket of pink rose petals in her left hand. She was rocking back and forth in her shoes without a care in the world.<p>

And Liir who was to escort Nor down the aisle, Elphaba couldn't even believe it was him. She remembered him as a chubby pale boy who was very nervous and unsure of himself. Looking at him now, though, he was about Fiyero's height, the sun had given him some color, and he was actually a bit muscular, but he was actually quite thin (kind of like herself, Glinda had pointed that out to her). He had been very nice and generous to Elphaba when they met for the first time in years. She had never felt so sorry in her life, and she continuously apologized how she treated Nessarose's daughter better than her own son. Since he inherited his heart from Fiyero, Liir had forgiven her easily. However, he was still a bit distant towards her and said that he'd prefer to stay in Munchkinland near Fiyero. "Elphie, you look beautiful," Glinda gushed.

"And you look gorgeous, my sweet," Elphaba replied.

"The music's going to start soon. Ellie will be here in a clock tick. I'm going to go take my seat and take out the tissues. Can you believe it? Our little Ellie's getting married! I'm so happy she was able to find someone. Oh, there I go, rambling again. I'll go take my seat now," Glinda said quickly and rushed off before the green woman could say another word.

_Giving Elena away, hmm? _Elphaba jumped at the voice of her sister in her head. _Well, I can finally say I succeeded in frightening you. I can check that off my to do list._

_Since when did you get lippy?_ Elphaba retorted to Nessarose.

_You're giving away my baby, I'm allowed to be a tad lippy._ Nessa replied. Elphaba still couldn't get used to a dead woman's voice in her head. Had this been what Ellie felt like when she said Nessa was talking to her?

_You don't mind that I'm giving her away, do you? Honestly, I forgot to ask._ Elphaba replied with concern in her…thoughts? Yes, thoughts.

_Of course I don't mind. I'm dead, remember?_ Nessa laughed. Elphaba missed her sister tremendously now more than ever. Her daughter was getting married for Oz's sake! _I already spoke with her before and congratulated her._

_You mean you still speak with her?_

_And Eira, too_. Nessa added.

_You're so creepy sometimes._

_It's what I do best._ Elphaba could picture Nessie's smile and her delicate features. _Now, I am glad you're giving Elena away. I wouldn't want anyone else to, you know. And I'm happy that you listened to me and made your way back to the Emerald City. Oh, and you should be thanking me about Eira finding out who you are. I was the one who took control of her body to use the Grimmerie._

_How many heads have you gotten into?_ Elphaba questioned her sister.

_Just you, Elena, and Eira._

_I always wondered why you always call her Elena and not by Ellie like everyone else. You're her mother, surely you have some kind of nickname for her, although I've never heard one._

_I don't Elphaba. I call her Elena because I didn't want her to get too attached to me, and I didn't want to get too attached to her. Enough about me, now the music's starting. Go give my little girl away._ And just like that, Nessa vanished from her mind.

Eira had started walking and throwing the petals. Ellie now stood next to Elphaba in her beautiful white wedding gown. It hugged her slim figure, but was loose fitting after the waist. It flowed nicely and looked perfect on her niece. "Ready to give me away?" Ellie whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elphaba admitted and offered Ellie her arm, which she took.

"I want to thank you again for doing this, escorting me down the aisle I mean. And just so you know, if my mother was still alive, I'd still have you give me away."

"And why's that?" Elphaba questioned. She hadn't known how highly Ellie thought of her.

"Because you're the person who got me here, and I really do admire you," the bride replied and smiled at her.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Elphaba questioned as she attempted to hold back tears.

"Oh, don't cry now," Ellie said. "You'll only burn yourself." The music started playing-it was Elphaba's cue to give her away. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elphaba said and had to put her nerves behind her. Ellie quickly kissed her cheek before Elphaba escorted her down the aisle. She didn't know if she was really ready to give her away, but the look Kellan gave Ellie when she walked down the aisle, Elphaba knew her niece was in good hands. After parting with Ellie, Elphaba took her seat next to Glinda whom was crying silent tears and dabbing at her blue eyes with tissues every so often. Glinda leaned into her lover and held her hand as they watched Ellie and Kellan exchange their vows.

As Elphaba watched, she realized that she still had her family. She was thankful that they had welcomed her back so easily (well, easier than she thought) and couldn't ask for a better life. Elphaba no longer felt like an outsider, but she felt as if she belonged. She had Glinda, her lover who could get a bit emotional at times and loved fashion, but nevertheless she was intelligent. She had her annoying, dead sister who popped in her head from time to time. Ellie, her niece, who was literally a genius but had such a big heart, and finally someone who could relate to Elphaba when they spoke about their childhoods was there. And sweet little Eira who found her and brought her back here and who made Glinda so happy, it made Elphaba happy as well. And then there was Fiyero (although she still felt a tad awkward around him but failed to show it) and her son, Liir, and his half sister, Nor, along with Ellie's Tiger friend, Brac. And now, Kellan was being added to the family. Perhaps more members would be added soon.

Elphaba felt she finally belonged. This truly was her home.


End file.
